


Oh the Food is good and the sex is better

by lokasennascribe



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Character Death, Don't expect to understand anything, F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Mortals and Gods, Really dark, Seduction, everything i write is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Some gods love their mortal worshipers, then some gods require blood sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was being mean by making Mark evil so I made Jack and Amy evil this time. I was inspired by Throwing Stones by Eternal_Love_Song

Jack looked across the crowd. He felt his body relax at the scent of the night club. The smell was of sex and alcohol. He took a deep breathe and slid across the floors with an elegance of a snake. He looked around, skipping over the bar, saving that for last. He wanted a creature of passion tonight. Someone who would drain themselves for him. He circled the dance floor and found the perfect body. Broad shoulders where pulled smoothly by the sway of solid hips. Thick legs shifted to keep the beat of the music. His arms swelled every time he bent them and Jack licked his lips. He weaved his way through the crowd. People unconsciously moving out of his way. No one touched what he marked as his own. Humans couldn't disobey his commands, even if they wanted to.

 

“Hi.” Jack whispered as he grabbed onto those hips. The man stuttered in his movements but Jack breathed onto the mans neck, causing the man to shiver.

 

“Hi yourself.” The man reached back and grabbed at Jacks hair. Jack growled and pulled the man closer.

 

“What's your name?” Jack purred. The man let out a sinful moan.

 

“M-mark.” The mans knees seemed to give out and Jack wrapped his arms around the mortal.

 

“Should I take you somewhere else?” Jack spoke, knowing his voice made the mortal weak.

 

“Yes!” Mark moaned.

 

~~

 

Jack bit in and purred at the taste of blood. Mark was nearly limp at the feel of Jacks hands. He nearly wanted to laugh at the sight. Such a creature of passion and it was all Jacks to have.

 

He breathed in again and a red glow covered Marks body. Jack wrapped his fingers around his throat and pulled, pulling the red soul from the body. Mark gasped and gurgled as his body died. Jack moaned ans he sunk his nails into the soul.

 

He tore it apart and ate all of the passion, all of the devotion, all of the love from this soul.

 

He left the soul to float above the body as he walked down the alleyway and onto the streets.

 

~~

 

Once again a mortal was under his sway. A young woman with golden hair and eyes like gems. Signe was her name and Jack could feel the jolt of devotion like lighting. She was nearly fully his when another woman walked up. She had hair so light in color that Jack thought for a second that it was white. She watched him and Jack smiled.

 

“Do you wish to join us?” Jack asked as Signe trailed her fingers down his chest.

 

“No, I think I am good Jack.” The woman shot him a dark glare.

 

“Signe stop.” Jack ordered. The woman went limp and Jack laid her down.

 

“You took what was mine, Snake.” She hissed. Jack saw her dark eye go yellow.

 

“Ah this one is yours, Feline?” Jack asked.

 

“Mark was mine.” She flexed her hands.

 

“Oh so sorry. My domain is passion dear, you should have found a different mortal that held your domain.” Jack shrugged.

 

“My domain is strength and power. He embodied those more than any other I found.” She scolded.

 

“He embodied Passion as well.” Jack narrowed his eyes.

 

“She is also strong.” The woman nodded towards Signe. Jack frowned.

 

“I claimed her.” Jack pointed out. The woman smirked.

 

“I claimed Mark.”

 

“Touche.” Jack shrugged.

 

“I am Amy.” The woman walked forward and picked up the mortal. She let her fingers dance across the pale neck. Jack swallowed down his hate for sharing.

 

“I know.” Jack knelt over Signe and sunk his teeth just over where her heart was, Amy purred.

 

“You and I should share more often Snake.” Amy brushed his hair back, making sure he could watch her sick her own teeth into the neck. Jack narrowed her eyes and Amy only gave him an empty look.

 

~~

 

A young man was being torn to bits by teeth and claws. Amy halted her movements and looked up to see Jack almost glowing with passion but also strength.

 

“Snake.” She whispered. Jack looked up and suddenly realized the same things. They both smirked but the man seemed to be alive still, his hand reaching up to cup Jack's jaw. Jack looked down at the boy and smiled.

 

“Oh be patient Robin. You will get your turn.” Jack smirked and kissed the dying mortal. Amy licked her lips and began feasting again.


End file.
